


BLUE GEAR

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self indulgent.</p><p>Jqkdnwk1jgdkwne. (✿ ♥‿♥)</p><p>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLUE GEAR

Everything about him is steady, strong, and dangerous. He's quiet, white hair concealing most of his face. The painted blue design not usually as unnerving even at such a close distance. The very hands he kills with come to rest on your side & face, pushing you closer and smooth against your cheek. He's as gentle with you as he is with his pool cue, gentle wielding it even as he strikes someone down.

"What do you expect me to do?"

He sounds amused, if only alittle. His voice deep and leveled, as always. His firm, chiseled chest makes contact with your own. He moves his head forward, enough that your foreheads touch. A small spilt in his hair reveals entrancing blue eyes that contrast beautifully with mocha skin.

 

"Not touch you?"

 

He presses his lips softly against yours. Hands of your own tangle around the circular belt buckle of his pants, from the small the break in his hair, you see him close his eyes before you do. His hands bring you closer and feel more firm. The warmth of his breath ghosts over your lips and his lips slightly trace yours as he pulls back just the tiniest bit to speak.

 

"Don't be a fool." He says only for you to hear. 

 

The hand at your side slips down, unexpectedly, bold, and sudden into your leggings. You shoot up a hand to one of his muscular his shoulders, arching your back, neck exposed as he feels you. You gasp as he probes further, hand slipping down the strong and perfectly sculptured expansion of his chest. Your nails scratch down to his hard abdomen, provoking another peck on the lips from the assassin.

 

His fingers are wet with your fluids as they curve inside you, puppeteering your hips in his direction. A smirk is concealed behind beautiful, white locks when you moan. You hold back your noises, biting down and brows furrowed in concentration and some embarrassment under his watch.

 

He knows.

 

"Enjoy it, relax." His voice is monotone and dangerously low as he moves his fingers a certain way to make you come undone. His plan works as he rubs your clit not so gently, with fingers long ago pressed smug against your entrance, knuckles deep.

 

You cry out vocalizing your orgasm as he kisses your jaw. His lips trail a path to your warm ear. Your body trembles, his fingers teasingly move inside you for a moment, not yet feeling the desire to pull them out.

 

"There. All better?"


End file.
